Ghu'tog
The Ghu'tog are a humanoid race of Koronus Origin. The Ghu'tog have in recent years begun to rapidly expand their borders within the Koronus Expanse and are starting to become more and more aggressive against Imperial Holdings adjacent to their own. Because of this increasing aggression between the Ghu'tog Kin and the Imperium of Man, numerous conflicts have arisen. However thanks to the lack of Imperial strength in the Koronus Expanse, the Ghut'tog are able to expand easily without too much resistance. Biology The average Ghu'tog is roughly similar to a human physically. They are approximately the same height as humans, but in most cases are just slightly taller because of their cybernetic nature. Ghu'tog skin is highly permeable allowing them to breathe even with their mouthes shut, and even survive underwater for longer periods of time. But because their skin is very permeable, Ghu'tog are naturally weak to airborne toxins and poisons. Ghu'tog skin is a pasty white, similar to clay, and is just barely see-through, allowing one to see into a Ghu'tog's body. After centuries of cloning, Ghut'tog biology has taken a "dive". Although Ghu'tog used to reproduce sexually, they are no longer capable of it as their DNA has become corrupted by the cloning process making cloning the only way to keep the Ghu'tog species alive. Also thanks to the Ghu'tog biology, the naturally occurring brain can no longer support the body. Without aid from a Synthetic Auxiliary Brain, also known as a SAB which is located on the back of individual Ghu'tog, a Ghu'tog will die within minutes from their body simply shutting down. The SAB regulates every single body system within the Ghu'tog body. The SAB also dictates an individual Ghu'tog's personality and physical traits upon birth. SABs are used to also directly implant all the knowledge, that the Ghu'tog leaders want them to know, directly into the Ghu'tog's memory banks. Ghutogian Psykers Thanks to the degeneration of the Ghutogian Brain, Ghu'tog are no longer capable of having natural-born psykers. The last Ghu'tog Psyker died a thousand years ago, back in the time where the Ghu'tog were capable of giving live birth. However thanks to the lack of Psykers within their society, their connections with Chaos have dropped as psykers are the easiest prey to pick off for corruption and possession Society and Culture The Ghu'tog as a whole are a blood-thirsty and militaristic society, though in rather strange and demented ways. The Ghu'tog are so obsessed and crazed over the idea of warfare. However unlike other militaristic societies that obsess over warfare, the Ghu'tog don't do this for religious purposes or because their society sees it as a rite of passage. The Ghu'tog focus on war and combat, because it's entertaining. Combat is seen as something to laugh and chuckle at. That being said, the Ghu'tog are far from being sadists like the Dark Eldar. To the Ghu'tog their society is perfect, there is barely any crime and zero discrimination against gender or class. However this is only thanks to the SABs, which control every Ghu'tog subconsciously to make sure they fit in perfectly with society. To those few criminals, who suffered from defective SABs, they are sent off to Game Worlds. Game Worlds are planets, and planetoids, dedicated solely to providing entertainment to the Ghu'tog public. Thousands of contestants are dropped onto the planet, these contestants usually consist of slaves, criminals, soldiers, and members of different species. These Game Worlds are deadly on their own, each Game World is filled with their own various and deadly lifeforms. But not only must Contestants survive the wild, and their fellow Contestants, but they must also survive the hundred of thousands of clone troopers dropped on the world. The winner of the competition is treated like a celebrity. These celebrity contestants are very famous within the Ghutogian Media. Nearly every planet in the Ghutogian Empire has hundreds of arenas, and underground training grounds. In these arenas many individuals will ascend to fame, and even more will die with their guts all over them only to have their death broadcasted across the entire world. Slaves, Ghutogian Soldiers, and Mercenaries from different species will partake in these arenas, those who survive are allowed to go to one of the many Game Planets. In the underground training grounds, Ghu'tog children will train in their profession for twenty Terran years before moving out into their own housings and performing their pre-selected jobs. Soldiers, and mercenaries to an extent, are treated as celebrities. Any Ghu'tog civilian can tell you the name of the current Great Admiral of His Navy, the Lord Commanders' names, and the names and actions of well-experienced soldiers and mercenaries. The Ghu'tog's focus on soldiers and mercenaries can be seen in their obsession for their first leader. Shesgaforlachabarak was the first leader of the Ghu'tog Empire. He was considered the smartest, strongest, and most skilled Ghu'tog to have ever existed. There has not been a single ruler of the Ghu'tog empire since Shesgaforlachabarak, instead the Great Admiral and the Luetrec Comandras rule in his stead. Known Ghu'tog Cynyxia Kalieri The self-proclaimed Mother of Cybernetics, Cynyxia was one of the first Ghu'tog Scientists to develop fully functioning synthetic replacements. Using her mastery of technology and her knowledge of biology, Cynyxia was able to expand her lifespan beyond that of any Ghu'tog before her giving her the chance to continue her work without mortal limit. As the inventor of Cybernetics, and owner of the majority of the factors that make cybernetics, Cynyxia is one of the wealthiest and most influential individuals within the Ghu'tog Empire. Koh Geischtiur Koh Geischtiur, best known as Koh the Face Stealer, is a Ghutogian Mercenary who is known for skinning the faces of his victims and wearing them as masks. One of the biggest celebrities within the Ghu'tog Media, Koh is known for his sadistic and ferocious style of combat that gives him plenty of viewers. Koh is a bit of a legend within the Imperial Forces of the Koronus as it's not uncommon for Imperial Forces to go down onto planets to find all their soldiers with skinned faces. Shezgaferlak Nasfer Son of Shesgaforlachabarak, Nasfer is the Prince Among Kings. While not a Lord Commander, and not the Great Admiral Nasfer is one of, if not the most, influential people within the Ghu'tog Empire. Having only survived the thousands of years thanks to a full cybenernetic upgrades he has recieved. Among all other living Ghu'tog, Nasfer is considered the closest the Ghu'tog have come to a ruler since his father, The Lord of War. Although his father was considered the most honorable of all combatants, Nasfer is whispered to be very cowardly and secretive. Shesgaforlachabarak The Lord of War, Father of Conflict, and King Above All Else. Shesgaforlachabarak was and still is considered the only ruler the Ghu'tog have had. The legacy he has left behind has left him immortalized as a being that is almost worshipped like a God. Shesgaforlachabarak left his people sometime before the accident that rendered his Son completely machine. It was rumored that he departed into the Warp to face the Blood God himself in eternal honorable combat. Hiricen Kaleesh Famous bounty hunter and Mercenary, Kaleesh is chief among the Ghu'togs Soldiers. Having served for the majority of his lifetime in the Ghutogian Military, Kaleesh was given a permit to leave the Ghu'tog Empire and explore the Universe. Goingthroughout the Expanse, and the Galaxy, in an attempt to hunt down every lifeform the Universe has to offer Kaleesh became a legend among his species and others. Technology Although the Ghu'tog are known for their technology, they are only known for select few examples of their technology. The majority of their technological might lies in their military, as being a militaristic society they focused on expanding their might instead of their civilian power. Unlike some of the other xeno species, who no doubt have strange and eldritch technology that bypasses the Laws of Physics, the Ghu'tog technology is very "orderly" and although advanced isn't exactly exotic. Cybernetics Cybernetics are a common sight within the Ghutogian Military and Empire. Every Ghu'tog Soldier, Mercenary, and Clone Trooper has atleast one cybernetic augment added to them during their military career. Cybernetics within the Ghu'tog Empire range very heavily, from just normal dermal plates to full cyborg bodies. Originally developed by Cynyxia Kalieri, the self-proclaimed Mother of Cybernetics, Ghutogian Cybernertics have since become widespread with the Ghu'togs trading agreements with Rogue Traders. Dermal Plating Dermal Plating is one of the most common Ghu'tog cybernetics. Hidden plates of thin Militahrn are surgically placed beneath the skin, and attached to the muscles. Depending on the quality of the surgery, and the quality of the Militahrn plates, Ghu'togian Dermal Plates can provide very little to outstanding protection. Dermal Platings are one of the Surgeries that all Ghu'tog Clone Troopers undergo, as they are provided with little to no real armor. Synthetic Organ Replacement/Addition Synthetic Organ Replacements, and additions, are also among the most common cybernetics. For the majority of Ghu'tog Soldiers who undergo this type of surgery, Synthetic Additions are the most common. These synthetic organs are similar to those provided to Astrates. Providing enhanced capabilities, increased senses, and potentially new biological traits such as toxins. For those Ghu'tog Soldiers who wish to keep all their organs the same, but want better biology, they will undergo Synthetic Replacement. Synthetic Replacement uses nanomachines to turn the insides of the Soldier into mechanical replicas, providing an increase in efficiency. Synthetic Replacement Similar to the Synthetic Organ Replacement/Addition surgery, Synthetic Replacement is undergone by vastly wounded soldiers or those who want to increase their lethally on the battlefield. Replacing the limbs, bones, and skin of Ghu'tog Soldiers is easy and efficient money wise. Able to increase soldier efficiency by one hundred percent. Implanted Weaponry One of the more expensive, and rare, cybernetic surgies to undergo. Either replacing a limb, or hidden within the body, Implanted Weaponry is generally used only by Ghu'tog with preferences for Special Operation Missions. Blades, hidden explosives for one time use, and even flamethrowers can be implanted into the body. The simpliest of the Implanted Weaponry devices are blades and one-time use explosives, while the most advanced are flamethrowers that make use of the entire body to produce their fire. Growth Redux Implant A tiny metal chip is implanted into the back of the Soldier's spine to regulate muscle and bone growth. Growth Redux Implants allow their users to stimulate massive muscle growth in short periods of times. These implants give short bursts of massive strength and endurance, but also lower the lifespan of their users if used too much. Nervous Redux Implant A medium-sized metal chip is implanted into the back of the Soldier's spine that regulates. Constantly producing advanced synthetic neurons throughout the body, the Nervous Redux Implant increases the reactivity and speed of the Ghu'tog Nervous System. Because the NRD increases the reactivty of the nervous system it also causes users to become capable of sensory overloads, where their brains and SABs simply can't handle the amount of sensory input they are recieving and simply stop functioning. Bio-Synthex Surgery The Bio-Synthex is a prototype surgical experiment that has recently become avaliable to Ghu'tog Soldiers and Mercenaries. Completely changing the Ghu'tog biology to produce the ultimate Soldier, those who undergo Bio-Synthex become some of the greatest Warriors the Ghu'tog can ever produce. After having a Growth and Nervous Redux Implants added to their biology, Bio-Synthex Soldiers will undergo the first of the surgeries. Having an organic metal exoskeleton grafted onto their bodies is the first step to becoming a Bio-Synthex. The chitin of the exoskeleton is filled with carbon graphene, making it light but extremely durable and tough. The next step is to have a vomeronasal organ implanted into the roof of their mouth to enable them to pick out their prey and hunt them appropriately. The final step to the Bio-Synthex Surgery is having the cells of the Bio-Synthex converted into Synthetic versions that are able to replicate and consume other cells nearly instantly, allowing Bio-Synthexs the ability to adapt on the battlefield. Weaponry The standard issue weaponry for the Ghutogian Military is severance anti-armor weaponry (SAAW). Severance Weaponry comes in the form of ballistic weaponry that makes heavy use of severance rounds. Severance rounds are ballistic shells crafted to have miniature disruption fields that allow them to tear through unshielded armor like paper. Severance Weaponry however falls short against shielded targets, unless used in high power or concentration. Standard S-R Garlok Pattern The Severance Rifle, known officially as the Standard S-R Garlok Pattern, is the standard issue weapon assigned to clone troopers. Holding thirty rounds, with firing methods of single shot or burst fire, the Severance Rifle is made for all around fire fights. Out of all the SAAWs, the Standard S-R only outclasses the Standard S-P Pattern. The Severance Rifle is however capable of shredding through armors such as Flak Armor, some Wraithbone armor, and even carapace armor when used with concentration. Clone Troopers are capable of taking down heavily armored targets if, and only if, they focus fire. Modified S-R Garlo Pattern A modified S-R Garlok Pattern, the S-R Garlo Pattern is meant for long range fire fights. With upgraded Severance Rounds, and modified sightings, the S-R Garlo turns into a marksman's weapon. Removing the ability to fire in burst, the S-R Garlo enhances it's single shot capabilities by giving the rounds greater velocity and range. Standard S-P Garlok Pattern A SAAW side-arm, the S-P Pattern is used only as a last resort. Like it's larger cousin, the S-R Pattern, the S-P Pattern makes heavy use of severance rounds, ballistic shells that make use of disruption fields. Holding a clip of only ten rounds, the S-P is used for do or die situations only as the clip isn't large enough for a fire fight. Standard S-SS Garlok Pattern A Severance Scattershot, known as the S-SS Pattern, is the issued rifle for combat technicians and medical personal. The S-SS holds a clip of eight slugs. These slugs are similar to any other severance round, but they are designed to spread out upon firing making them the perfect close range anti-personnel weapon. The S-SS is a semi-automatic weapon, with every pull of the trigger releasing a new slug. Standard S-CF Garlok Pattern A heavy weapon pattern, the S-CF Garlok is used mainly by clone troopers. With a "clip" size in the hundreds, the S-CF is meant to totally decimate anything within it's path. The S-CF is designed in mind for it to be set up at a location, put together, and then used making it impossible for a single standard clone trooper to wield the S-CF. The S-CF Garlok is commonly mounted on mechs so that it's inability to be fired on the move is removed. Exemplar S-R Jaklia Pattern A modified Severance Rifle, the Exemplar S-R is used only by true Ghu'tog Soldiers and Elites. Unlike standard Severance Rifles, the Exemplar Series isn't a ballistic weapon instead it's an directed energy weapon. Firing a beam composed of the same energy as the severance rounds' disruption fields, the Exemplar S-R is capable of punching through most infantry armor, and is even able to pierce through light vehicle armor. Like it's weaker cousin, the S-R Garlok Pattern, the Exemplar S-R can be modified into an E-Mod S-R Jakli Pattern to be used for long ranged engagements. In it's smaller and more compact form, the Exemplar S-R becomes known as the Exemplar S-P Jaklia Pattern. Exemplar S-CF Jaklia Pattern The Exemplar S-CF is a modified S-CF Garlok. Instead of using severance rounds, the Exemplar S-CF makes use of disruption beams. Because of it's heavy generator, and the advanced technology in use, the Exemplar S-CF fires more like an Imperial Lascannon, then a Severance Heavy Machine Gun. The Exemplar S-CF Jaklia is fully capable of tearing through even the heaviest of infantry armor, and is even capable of piercing heavy vehicle armor with a direct hit. Like it's smaller cousin, the Exemplar S-R Jaklia/Jakli, the S-CF Jaklia is capable of overcharing it's generator to enable it few but stronger shots. Armor The Ghu'tog Military make use of a wide variety of military armor, including some that can be barely considered armor, and some that can match even Imperial Power Armor. The Ghu'tog rarely give their clone troopers heavy armor, as clone troopers are expendable. Neophertica Suit Designed in mind that the only people wearing the Neophertica Suit would be clone troopers, who are as expendable as the dirt they walk on. The Neophertica offers little to no protection from actual military firepower. It's designed solely to enhance to senses, and reflexes of the dumbed down Ghu'tog Clones. The Neophertica has sensory nodes all across it, allowing even the dumb Ghutogian Clones the sensory ability of smarter creatures. In the built in goggles, there are three types of vision modes. Thermal, electromagnetic, and night vision. Chasis Armor Used only by true Ghu'tog Soldiers, and Mercenaries, Chasis Armor is comparable to Imperial Carapace Armor. Using small plates of Militahrn, a exotic metal found on the Ghu'tog homeworld of Ghutorga, and hidden dermal platings. Chasis armor is reliable and commonly used by nearly every Ghutogian Combatant. Chasis Armor although reliable and easy to produce is often combined with various cybernetics to increase performance. Pericarp Armor Used by Ghu'tog Soldiers, and mercenaries, who prefer lighter armor to the heavier Chasis Armor, Pericarp Armor is designed for flexibility but ample protection. Although it doesn't let it's wearer be uninjured from direct hits like Chasis Armor, it's fully capable of preventing injury from glancing blows. Paricarp Armor because of it's lower protection, is often only used by stealth operatives or Soldiers who don't believe they'll be in the thick of the fire fight. Capacita Armor Developed for use by elite Ghu'tog Soldiers, and some very rich mercenaries, Capacita Armor is comparable to Imperial Power Armor. Only wearable by use of extremely advanced SABs, modified to include large generators, Capacita Armor is a rarity within the Ghutogian Military. Commonly, Capacita wearing Soldiers will be carrying weaponry that no ordinary soldier could possibly carry, but thanks to the strength increasing capabilities of the armor they can easily wield once too heavy weaponry. Vehicles Unlike most species, Ghu'tog prefer using mechanized cyborgs instead of real vehicles. Instead of large tanks or skimmers, Ghu'tog use a variety of cybernetic machines. The only real vehicles the Ghu'tog use, real vehicles being those that make use of no actual biological components, are flyers. The majority of Ghu'tog Flyers make heavy use of anti-gravity technology, requiring no fuel but simple power from a generator. Rover Titan A large quadruped, the Rover Titan is the mainstream Titan (*Not a Titan Titan*) within the Ghu'togian Army. The standard Rover Titan is equipped with a Severance Cannon, and a twin-linked Exemplar Cannon. Having a carapace made of Militahrn, Rover Titans are fairly durable Ghu'tog but are quickly felled by concentrated fire. Rover Titans, like all Ghu'tog "Titans", are in reality large Ghu'tog who have either suffered injuries that could not be fixed or have become so obsessed with combat they have transformed themselves into literal Warmachines. Hidden underneath the carapace is living muscle, and beneath the main shell is the center of the Ghu'tog nervious system. Goliath Walker Goliaths are large, even larger then Rover Titans, quadruped cyborgs. Used as living artillery by the Ghu'tog Warmachine, Goliaths are capable of bombing their foes with large blasts of Exemplar energy. Equipped with only a very large Exemplar Cannon, for long-range bombing, Goliaths must rely on other Ghu'tog forces to protect them as all they have is their Militahrn plating for protection against things that are too close for their cannons. Unlike it's smaller cousins, the Goliath Walker requires multiple Ghu'tog nervous centers to fully operate. Cyclopes Titan Large humanoid Warmachines, Cyclopes Titans are the second most common Ghu'tog Titan within the Ghu'tog Armies. Equipped with just heavy enough Militahrn platings to be durable, but just light enough plating to be agile Cyclopes are meant for main-stream combat alongside their Kin. Equipped with large Severance Rifles, that of which put smaller ones to shame, and two shoulder-attached cannons. Like the Rover Titan, the Cyclopes Titan is a single Ghu'tog nervous center. Colossus Coming soon. Civilian/Non-Military Technology Coming soon. Starships Ghu'tog Starships travel via faster then light achieved by a Null Skiver Drive. The Null Skiver works by using gravimetric forces to bend space-time around the ship, allowing the Starship to achieve faster then light travel. While using this method of FTL, Ghu'tog Starships leave behind a ripple in Space-Time allowing other Ghutogian Ships to follow in their wake. When used the wake as a method of travel alongside the original ship, Fleets are capable of moving at speeds they could never achieve by themselves. Because of the Ghu'togs inherent love for true combat, most Ghu'togian ships are capable of boarding actions allowing their Ghutogian cargo to enter enemy ships. Star Cutter The smallest form of Ghutogian Ship, Star Cutters are best suited for taking down enemy craft and strafing ground targets. Star Cutters are armed with duel severance guns, capable of firing at utmost speeds. These severance guns are of a lower quality, but are fully capable of shredding through infantry and lightly armored vehicles. Star Cutters are of an average build, physically, and are compared armor and speed wise to the Imperium's own fighter craft. Star Cutters being just fighter craft have no actual boarding teams on them, as the only personal on the craft are the gunner and the pilot. Because of their lack of boarding capabilities, Star Cutter personal are some of the best pilots within the Ghutogian Naval Forces. Null Bomber The larger, and more lightly armored, sister of the Star Cutter, the Null Bomber was designed in mind for long-ranged attacks against heavily clustered or heavily armored forces. Null Bombers are designed before engagements with specific weaponry and targets in mind. With numerous long-ranged severance weaponry as the standard set of wargear, Null Bombers are very under-armored giving them superior speed and agility then their brother craft. The one thing all Null Bombers carry, is a Fraction Beacon. A fraction beacon is a sort of payload, that drops down and gives Ghutogian Ships a sector to lock onto so that they can teleport Ghutogian Soldiers where ever they desire. Void Runner The largest type of Ghutogian Ship capable of both space and atmospheric travel, the Void Runner is used to deploy substantial amounts of Ghutogian Forces. More heavily armored then the Null Bombers or the Star Cutters, Void Runners are flying fortresses. Armed to the teeth with numerous severance guns and cannons, the Void Runner is able to hold it's own long enough to deploy its forces via its fraction beam. The fraction beam works by digitizing the forces within the Runner, then materializing them on the ground below the Runner. Null Blade The smallest form of voidcraft capable of faster then light travel, the Null Blade is mainly used for scouting operations. Sporting extremely light Militahrn armor to allow it faster travel and greater agility. Equipped with very few severance guns, the Null Blade is meant solely for stealth operations and can not fight on even fieldings with other species' own fighter craft. The Null Blade is one of few crafts to come with it a Placement Beacon, a type of locating device that allows other Ghu'togian Ships to lock onto their location and "pull" themselves to the Null Blade faster then they could without the beacon. Star Cruiser The backbone of any Ghutogian Armada, Star Cruisers are armed to the bone. With it's hull being covered in heavy Militahrn platings, Star Cruisers are durable but slow cruiser-class ships that have plenty of fire power to deal with those who would stand in their path. Alongside it's numerous and heavy Severance Batteries, Star Cruisers also have large docking bays that allow them to send out plenty of boarding craft so that they can engage their enemies both in the Void and on their ships. Unlike lesser ships, that have no navigation systems, Star Cruisers are fully capable of navigating in the void with their FTL drives. Celestial Contestor The flagship of the majority of Ghutogian Armadas, Celestial Contestors are the rarely seen Ghu'tog Battleships. Armored with refined Militahrn, Celestial Contestors are capable of withstanding plenty of firepower while also dishing out their own. With the largest of loading bays, Celestial Contestors are capable of launching planetary invasions while also being able to drop orbital bombs on enemy ground forces with their Severance Lances. While also having a Severance Lance on their brow, Contestors have the second largest amount of Severance Exemplar Batteries. Astral Destroyer The rarest of Ghu'tog Ships, Astral Destroyers have only recently been seen within the Expanse. Because of the materials and time it takes to craft and maintain them, only a single Astral Destroyer can exist at a time. Astral Destroyers have multiple layers of refined Militahrn plating that allow them to withstand the firepower of lesser ships without even a scratch. Strangely, for the Ghu'tog atleast, Astral Destroyers have no loading bays as they are simply used for destruction instead of conquering. Having countless Exemplar Batteries and multiple Severance Lances, Astral Destroyers are capable of shredding through many ships. Only one Astral Destroyer has ever existed, with that Destroyer being the Flagship of the Prince Among Kings. Military The Ghu'togian Military is the largest organization in the Ghu'tog Empire, and is the leading faction of their society. The leaders of the Military are in fact, the leaders of the Ghu'tog Empire. The Ghu'togian Military, known within the Ghu'tog as the Diesfaerah, has become more active in the End Times as the lack of Imperial Strength around their borders allows them to aggressivly expand their holdings. The Ghu'togian Military is ruled over by the Luetrec Comandras, four senior Officers of the Ghu'tog Military. History Coming soon. Category:Vernichtung Category:Xenos Category:Empires